Unexpected Love
by Dizzygrl28
Summary: She was beautiful, successful and happily single, at least she thought so until one night at a club changed it all. Sometimes love finds you when you least expect it. Rated M for Lemons! AH/AU Written for the Twislash Unveiled contest.


**A/N: Soooo, one of my favorite blogs, Twislash Unveiled, was having this little slash contest via anonymous entry, and the first category up was femslash. I've never written slash, let alone femslash, but I thought, 'What the hell?!' and decided to try my hand at it. I wrote and wrote but kept hitting minor roadblocks and would get frustrated and quit. I'd almost given up hope when, literally in the final hours of entry acceptance, I just sat down and forced it out, submitting it mere minutes before the midnight deadline. As a result of my procrastination, it went entirely un-beta'd and I wasn't completely happy with the final entered draft, but hey, what do you do, right? I didn't win but that's okay, there was some really great competition. **

**I personally don't think this was my greatest work and I wasn't going to post this to my account after voting closed but have obviously changed my mind. ;) I've made a couple of minor corrections to the initial entry (oopsie) and hope you enjoy it. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Let me know, but please play nice.**

**

* * *

**

Title: Unexpected Love

**Summary: **  
She was beautiful, successful and happily single, at least she thought so until one night at a club changed it all. Sometimes love finds you when you least expect it.

Written for the Twislash Unveiled contest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boss?" Mike knocked on the other side of the door.

"Come in Mike."

"Hey boss. Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to let you know that it looks like we're going to have a full house tonight. VIP lounge is all booked and DJ Yorkie from FM 105.3 is spinning for us tonight. I called in Seth to back up Edward and Jasper at the door and on the floor. I staffed up the bar too. Oh, and Bella and Alice are tending bar tonight. Their new uniforms came in, they're cute little things too, I think you'll approve. I've also confirmed the staff substitutions for the next two days until everyone gets back."

"Sounds great Mike."

I had opened Breaking Midnight five years ago shortly after graduating college. At the time I was unimpressed with the local gay nightlife so I took out a small business loan and opened the club. I had a close-knit group of friends in the community who helped spread the word about the club and before I knew it, we were packed every weekend with both gay and straight men and women. My club became the place to be on a Friday or Saturday night and within six months I was turning a profit.

In addition to owning and operating Breaking Midnight in Seattle, I also owned a club in Paris and one in L.A and was working on a deal to open another in London. I was successful and spent a lot of time traveling and meeting with business associates, brokering deals on everything from real estate to talent.

I was good at what I did and I loved doing it. Life was mostly business and I was content with that. I didn't have a girlfriend but I was never lonely. I had my friends, all of which I had brought onboard with me when I opened Breaking Midnight. Edward and Jasper were a couple, as were Alice and Bella. Mike, who was in charge of promotions, was the only straight person on my staff and he was married to Lauren. That left Seth and I as the only single people in our group, though I suspected Seth was seeing Jake who was a regular at the club. They'd been a little close lately.

It wasn't that I couldn't have a girlfriend if I wanted, being a club owner made meeting women easy and meeting easy women even easier, but I wasn't interested in relationships. I had to be choosy, as it always amazed me at how quickly a woman would spread her legs once she realized I owned the club but I steered clear of those women. I could smell a money hungry bitch a mile away. While I would casually date, I would _always_ make it clear I wasn't looking for anything serious. I had my heart broken once by Victoria and wasn't looking to make myself vulnerable to that again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria and I met our freshman year of college. She was the first and only girl I had ever loved. I had barely come to terms with my own sexuality and while I had been with a few women, I had not told _anybody_, family or friends_,_ about my revelation.

It was the first day of classes at Berkley and I was sitting at a table in my Business I class when she sat next to me. I smelled her before I saw her, her sweet floral perfume permeating my senses. She smelled divine. When I turned to see where the intoxicating scent was coming from, my breath caught in my throat. She had long red hair which was pulled up in a high pony-tail showing off her beautiful face and long neck. She had a thin nose which turned up slightly at the tip, just enough to be cute, and her lips were kissable and shining with gloss.

She was dressed in a thin blue tank top and a pair of short jean shorts with flip-flops on her feet showing off her adorable little toes which were painted in black polish. When she turned her head and caught me looking at her she smiled causing her gorgeous dark green eyes to sparkle.

We introduced ourselves and I learned that her name was Victoria and that she was from San Diego. I also learned that she was sophomore and a sorority sister at Delta Gamma. She tried to recruit me that day but I politely refused; sorority life just didn't interest me. Victoria interested me though so I invited her to go over to the café for coffee after class.

We got to know each other and easily became friends, hanging out more and more in between classes. I found myself doing things I typically never would just for the excuse and opportunity to spend more time with Vicky. I even let her drag me to a frat party where I ended up trying to repel drunken college boys while I dejectedly watched Vicky making out with some meathead in a corner.

One weekend we were doing shots in my dorm room when in my drunken state; I confessed my preference for women and admitted I was attracted to her. I was shocked when she kissed me, shocked but turned on and before I knew it clothes were flying everywhere and we were a tangled mess in my bed.

We never discussed what happened the next day and things went back to the way they were until two nights later she was in my dorm room to study and once again, we ended up in bed together. Vicky continued to date men and I told myself I was fine with it because no matter what, she somehow always ended up back in my bed.

That semester was a blur of hot sex. Every opportunity we had we were slipping away to make-out or do a little finger fucking, in closets, bathrooms, behind buildings; it was intense and risqué and blew my fucking mind.

Eventually what began as casual sex turned into something involving feelings and I remember with clarity the night that she admitted she thought she loved me. I thought I was on cloud fucking nine because I _knew_ how much I loved her and I told her so. My euphoria was only temporary though because she followed her confession by telling me that she was confused because she still liked guys and thought she might be bisexual. Not only that, but she wanted to be able to see me while she continued to see guys and was worried of what people would think if they found out about us. I was hurt but the fact remained that I was blinded by love.

I continued to see Vicky all through college and she continued to see other guys. In hindsight I don't know why I put up with that. I think deep down I knew she would leave me. My first warning should have been when she began talking about how she wanted kids one day. I obviously couldn't give them to her.

Then she met James and she started spending less and less time with me.

The day she told me she couldn't see me anymore was one of the worst days of my life. I remember standing in the living room of the apartment I'd rented since sophomore year with tears streaming down my face as she explained that she still loved me but had fallen in love with James and was going to move in with him. I begged her not to do this to us, told her we could make it work. Pleaded that if she wanted kids we could adopt. Then when I realized nothing was going to change, that she was going to leave me, I begged her for one last kiss. She kissed me and it was intense and passionate and felt all wrong. It was a good-bye, a good-bye to our relationship, a good-bye to my heart.

Last I heard, she and James got married and now had a couple of little ones. A boy and a girl.

~*~*~*~*~

"You okay Boss?"

Mike's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yes, sorry I was thinking about something."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"You know about tomorrow?"

"Oh. God no. I can't wait."

"Boss? I want to wish you luck tomorrow and let you know that I'll take care of the club while you're gone and you don't have to worry about anything?"

I smiled at him and stood, walking around my desk and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you. I know you will Mike; that's why I chose you for the job."

Mike squeezed me and pulled back. "Well, I guess I'll let you wrap up what you were doing before you leave."

I nodded and he tucked his clipboard under his arm and walked out the door. I walked over to my personal liquor cabinet and poured myself a glass of wine then sat back in my chair and pulled open my desk drawer pulling out the picture I always kept right on top and ran my fingers over it. My Rose.

Rose who came blazing into my life one summer night a year ago, consuming my heart and soul in ways that Victoria never did or even could. I'd spent year's single after Victoria and contentedly avoiding relationships but I never anticipated Rose.

I'll never forget the first night I met Rose.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Breaking Midnight was in its fourth year and we were more profitable than ever. I had just opened the club in Paris and was only back in Seattle for the weekend before I had to fly back again. I usually didn't mingle with the club goers but that night I was feeling pretty good and let Edward and Jasper drag me out of my office for some fun. We did a round of shots together then I decided to go dance.

I was on the dance floor when I first saw her. Blonde hair, long legs, slender but with _all_ the right curves, wearing a black strapless wrap around dress that hugged her body like a second skin. She was the most attractive woman I'd ever laid my eyes on and I watched as she pushed her way through the crowd heading toward the circular bar.

She sat down at the bar, ordering what looked to be a some sort of martini, then scanned the dance floor, swaying in her seat as she sipped her drink. God those lips; pouty and full and painted in red. Visions of those lips sliding against mine, sucking, nibbling and kissing, danced through my head.

Her eyes, which were lined in black and whose color I couldn't quite make out from the distance, landed on mine and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when she caught me staring at her. I flashed her my signature panty dropping smile in return and was rewarded with a crook of her finger motioning me to come over.

_Fuck. Yes. You are so mine baby. _

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to find Jennifer…or maybe it was Jessica, I couldn't fucking remember… standing there glaring at me with her hands on her hips. I'd forgotten I had been dancing with her, the beautiful blonde goddess at the bar having fogged my mind.

"Yeah, uh, so I'll see you around." I told her then turned on my heel and started heading toward the bar where my future sat watching me as I approached. I thought I heard Jaime, or whatever the hell her name was, yell something like 'bitch' as I walked away but couldn't be bothered to try and figure it out. I had my eyes trained on the grand prize.

I never took my eyes off Blondie who had decided to suddenly be shy, casting her gaze down before peeking back up at me through those long thick eyelashes. It was the most adorable fucking thing ever and I couldn't get to her fast enough. I weaved through the bodies on the dance floor and finally made my way to the bar taking the seat next to her and leaning in closely so she could hear me over the music.

"How is it possible that you are here alone tonight?" I whispered in her ear, taking pleasure in watching the goose bumps break out along her skin.

She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs and taking a sip from her drink. "What makes you think that I'm alone?"

"I noticed you the moment you stepped in the club, you weren't with anybody. Are you waiting for someone then?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled. "No. I'm alone."

"How did I get so lucky?" I winked at her.

"What makes you think you're going to get lucky?"

I brushed a golden lock of hair behind her ear and stared into what I now saw were a mesmerizing crystal blue. I traced my finger down her jaw line and leaned down drawing her earlobe between my teeth and running my tongue over hit before releasing and whispering in her ear.

"Because I promise before the night is over, I'll have you cumming so hard you'll forget your own name. _That_ makes me lucky."

Her breath caught and I swear I felt her shiver before she composed herself gulping down the rest of her drink and waving down Seth who was bartending that night. "Another please." She demanded politely pushing her empty glass toward him. I couldn't help but notice the lovely shade of pink that now tinted her cheeks.

She avoided eye contact with me until Seth came back. I handed him a twenty and she grabbed her glass, taking a sip from it before finally turning back to face me with an odd look in her eye and a half smirk in place on her flawless face. It was sexy as all hell.

"You sure are confident in yourself. You haven't even asked me my name." She finally said.

"I just know these things." I told her confidently, "And how can I have been so rude? What is your name?"

"Rose." She extended her hand to me and I took it placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"It's very nice to meet you Rose. Are you new to Seattle or just to the club? I've never seen you around here."

"Maybe you just didn't notice me before."

I laughed. "Rose. _You, _I would have noticed."

"I just moved to Seattle three weeks ago."

"Job?"

"Family."

"Parents?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"I'm trying to get to know you."

The DJ transitioned into the next song and Rose held out her hand to me. "You gonna ask me to dance or what?"

I took her hand and pulled her up from the chair. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her to the dance floor pulling her flush against my body. I could feel her supple breasts pressing against mine and our bodies moved in sync as the sounds of the music carried us. My hands, which I ran over the curves of her perfect form, were trembling at the thought of what her skin felt like beneath her dress. She turned around and pressed her ass into me, grinding to the beat of 'Fire Burning' in the most delicious way. Her ass rubbing up against me made me want to do funny things like slide my hand up her dress and between her thighs.

The music transitioned to the fuck hot 'Turnin' Me On' and I chuckled at the appropriateness of the song. This girl was turning me on and making me wet.

Rose, whose ass was still pressing into me, stood upright and wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head back on my shoulder as we continued to dance impossibly close. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes closed. Her skin was flush and small beads of sweat prickled her neck. I was so aroused it was bordering painful and I had an overwhelming need to taste her. Holding her to me tightly with one arm, I used the other to thread through her golden locks and tilted her head just enough that I was able to run my tongue along the column of her neck, tasting the saltiness of her sweat and the sweetness of her skin.

She gasped at the contact and turned back around to face me, her gaze dancing between my lips and my eyes. Her lips were mere inches from mine and parted slightly. Her sweet breath fanned across my face dazzling me and at this point I couldn't decipher if the beat I was feeling was from the base of the music or the pulsating between my legs. I was betting on the latter.

As the song came to an end I closed the distance between us, pressing my lips to hers. The kiss began slowly, our lips moving softly and chastely against each other. The next song began playing but I couldn't tell you what it was because Rose chose that moment to deepen our kiss, her hands weaving into my hair and holding me to her as her tongue slipped between my lips. She tasted divine, like peppermint and Rose and I wanted nothing more than to take her out of this club, or hell, even in the back to my office. Which actually wasn't a bad idea come to think of it.

I broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "Would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?"

I pulled back and looked into her eyes, praying she would say yes and internally hopping up and down when she nodded her head. I took her hand and guided her off the dance floor toward the back corner of the club where I kept my private office.

I tried to ignore the smug looks coming from my staff as we walked past them one by one on our way the back of the club. Emmett even had the nerve to form a 'V' with his fingers and flick his tongue through them; asshole. He's lucky he's one of my best friends. Fortunately Rose didn't notice.

I unlocked the door to my office and ushered her through. I'd just closed the door when I found myself pinned up against it by Rose, her mouth finding mine, her tongue slipping past my lips and meeting my own. I flipped us around so she was now against the door and kissed my way down her neck and back up her lips.

I tugged her over toward the leather couch and pulled her down to sit on it with me. Putting my hand on the back of her neck, I pulled her lips back to mine and kissed her slowly.

Her hands traveled up my arms to my shoulders where she gently pushed me back to lay on the couch, her lips never breaking contact with mine. As I laid back I pulled her down with me and the feeling of her body pressed so closely to mine caused a fresh pool of wetness to seep between my legs. Her lips broke contact with mine and began their descent down my neck and across my collar bone, leaving a trail of small open mouth kisses. In my sexual relationships I had always been the dominating one, the one in control but his was different; Rose was driving this and I was freely giving over control to her. It was liberating.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered against my skin while ghosting her hands over my breasts causing my nipples to pebble beneath my blouse and sending a shiver up my spine.

My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest when she slipped both hands under the hem of my top, running her fingertips across my stomach before removing the article of clothing completely. I was putty to her touch, my hormones taking over all thought process. The moment my top was off she dipped down and captured my sensitive nipple between her lips, licking and sucking on it while rolling the other between her thumb and forefinger. I arched into her touch and a loud moan escaped me. The way she circled my nipple with her tongue before taking it between her teeth and tugging on it had me wanting more and before I could stop myself, I was begging her to touch me, something unheard of for me; the girls I was with always did the begging, not me.

My panties were soaked completely through by the time she moved from my breasts down to my stomach, running her fingers lightly down my sides and kissing every inch of exposed skin on her descent. When she reached the top of my skirt she slid the side zipper down and looked up at me through her long lashes before tugging it down. I lifted my ass and she slid the skirt down over my legs leaving me in only my blue lace panties. Once she tossed my article of clothing to the floor she ran her hands softly up the insides of both legs, running them over my inner thighs and parting them as she went.

"Fuck." Was all she said before she dropped her head between my legs and sucked at my clit through the lace of my panties, eliciting a whimper from me. She pulled back and tugged my panties down, throwing them into the pile of clothing on the floor and I was wrought with anticipation as she lowered herself back down to me. I gripped the couch as she traced every inch of my pussy with her tongue, flicking at my clit on each pass before finally plunging it into me.

"Oh, fuck yes." I breathed out at the intensity of feeling her tongue inside of me.

She used her finger to rub my clit while she fucked me with her tongue, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. The pleasure she was bringing me was intense and I was thankful that my walls were sound proof and the music was playing loudly in the club because I wasn't able to control the sounds that were coming out of me. If my pussy wasn't being licked like I was a fucking lollipop I might have been embarrassed.

She replaced her tongue with her fingers, plunging two of them deep into my pussy, teasing that special spot inside of me. My breathing picked up and I was already writhing beneath her when she pulled my clit between her teeth and flicked her tongue over it. That was all it took, my eyes rolled back, my toes curled and I screamed out her name as I had the most intense and powerful orgasm of my life. She nursed on my clit softly, drawing out my orgasm in one long wave of continuous pleasure, just when I thought it was over she she'd suck on my clit roughly bringing on another. This was the O to top all O's.

Rose eased off and placed a kiss on my inner right thigh before crawling her way back up my body, caressing my cheek with her hand and kissing me deeply. I wrapped my hands in her hair and held her to me as we kissed, tasting myself on her lips. I rolled her over on the couch and ran my hands down to her breasts caressing them over her dress. I pulled the top of her dress down to her waist and exposed her perfect round breasts with her rosy pink nipples. How appropriate. I pulled one of her nipples into my mouth and slipped my hand under her dress seeking out her pantyless flesh.

_Fuck!_ She was fully waxed without a hair present, and her pussy was slick with her arousal. I ran my fingers between her folds spreading the wetness to her clit where I ran light circles around it. She cursed out and arched into me when I slid my fingers in her; first two, then a third. Her pussy was hot and tight as I pumped them into her, enjoying the little sounds I was causing her to make.

I had to taste her so I lowered myself between her legs and lifted the bottom of her dress, lowering my face to her and running my tongue up her slit and tasting the sweetness of her pussy. Like she had done to me, I slipped my tongue into her opening and lapped at her arousal. I ran my hands back up her body and pinched and rolled her nipples between my fingers while I teased her clit with my tongue. Her hands found purchase in my hair and she pushed me into her while she grinded against my face and I lapped at her pussy.

"Come here, flip around. I want your pussy in my face."

Who was I to say no? I would deny this woman nothing and happily positioned my body over hers then buried my face back in her pussy. I gasped against her when I felt her tongue dart out to taste me. I slipped my fingers back into her and she did the same to me and we quickly found a rhythm, licking and sucking and fucking in synch.

I could tell Rose was getting close because her fingers slipped from my pussy and she began panting and moaning against my clit. I pumped my fingers more roughly into her and sucked her clit into my mouth and she screamed out, her body arching under mine, her fingers digging into my thighs around her head. Like she'd done to me, I nursed at her clit, drawing out her orgasm for as long as I could and then when she began to come down, I greedily lapped at her cum.

As soon as she'd caught her breath, she gripped my thighs and pulled my pussy back down to her face, going to work on my clit. I was so turned on from making her cum that it took less than a minute before my legs began to tremble around her head and I came hard, though not as hard as the first time.

I composed myself and rolled off of her then kneeled on the floor next to the couch and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That was incredible Rose."

She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. "I would have to agree."

"Will you come home with me tonight?" I asked her, not ready nor willing to part ways with her yet.

She bit her lip and I could tell she was taking a moment to decide. "Okay, I'll go home with you."

I kissed her again then stood up and got dressed. Once we both had our clothes situated I went to my desk and grabbed my purse from the drawer then turned back to Rose who was staring at me and looked as if she was confused.

I walked over and pulled her into my arms. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's embarrassing really?"

"Embarrassing? How so?"

"Well," She averted her eyes from mine. "I just realized that you never told me your name."

I thought about it and she was right, I never told her my name. "Oh. It's Heidi."

"Heidi." She said before kissing me. "Nice to meet you Heidi."

"The pleasure has been mine." I told her. "Now let's get out of here."

I laced my fingers in hers and led her from the office, stopping to tell Mike I was leaving.

I took her back to my place that night and we made love until the sun began to peek through the curtain clad windows. We didn't leave my house the entire weekend and I hesitantly took her home Sunday night but only because I had to fly out to Paris Monday.

We spoke on the phone every night that week and the more I learned about Rose, the more I found myself entranced by her. She was smart, having earned a degree in business, but had a love of restoring classic cars and worked in a restoration shop. She hated her boss but loved what she did. I learned that she was an only child and grew up in a privileged family. When she came out to her parents in high school her father was not accepting and they spent years having a strained relationship, but he eventually came around and they now were close.

By that Friday I couldn't take being without her anymore and flew back home. I showed up on her doorstep the next day and surprised her with flowers, asking her out on an official date. The next few weeks flew by and I found myself falling fast and hard. By week four I was taking her on a month long vacation around Europe, indulging her in the finest hotels and restaurants, taking her shopping in Paris and Italy. She moved in with me as soon as we returned from Europe and three weeks after that, we adopted a dog that we affectionately called our furry daughter.

On our one year anniversary, I asked Rose to be my wife while on a weekend trip to our favorite winery in Napa, Ca. We'd spent the day doing wine tasting and touring the vineyards and that evening I had arranged for a private picnic by the hot springs which were secluded and sat amidst bubbling fountains and flowering gardens.

We ate a simple meal of cold roast chicken with an herbed pasta salad and sipped on champagne. As the sun went down I lit the candles that had been set up around us, the flames giving off a soft glow that only added to the romantic evening. We made love under the night sky and afterward I sat with her head lying in my lap, running my fingers through her hair as she pointed out the constellations to me. The moment was so serene and perfect.

Reaching into the picnic basket I pulled out the blue velvet box and slipped the ring from it. She had admired the four carat princess cut pink diamond that was set in a dual platinum band and embedded with baguettes at Tiffany's a few months back on our trip to New York, and I was more than happy to hand over my credit card to buy it for her when I decided to propose. She would kill me when she found out how much I spent on it but she was worth every penny.

Never one to miss anything she looked up at me quizzically. "What are you doing?"

I smiled and ran my hand down her arm, lacing my fingers through her left hand then bringing it up to my lips and kissing her knuckles.

"You make me so happy Rose. I didn't realize how lonely I was until I met you. I want to spend my life with you and for us to grow old and gray together."

I took the ring and slipped it over her finger. "Rose, will you be my wife?"

She gasped and quickly sat up, turning to face me with tears glistening in her eyes. She looked at the ring momentarily before grabbing my face and crashing her lips to mine.

"Yes…yes…yes." She said between kisses making me the happier than I ever thought possible. That night we went back to the room and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms, content and in love.

~*~*~*~*~

I kissed the picture and slipped it back into my desk then grabbed my coat and purse and headed out of my office. I stopped at the bar and said good-bye to Mike, thanking him again for everything. I felt bad that he wouldn't be attending tomorrow but was grateful that he would be here running the club in my absence. I left the club and hurried to my car, in a rush to get home to Rose and my future. Tomorrow we would fly out on a chartered jet back to Napa and the winery I proposed at where we would exchange vows in the vineyard at sunset.

Legally our marriage wouldn't be recognized but in our hearts and before our family and friends, we would become partners in life and in love. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Like? Don't Like? Please review...**


End file.
